


Missing scene from the football match

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Funny, M/M, Missing Scene, football match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “You couldn't escape it I see.” - laughed Chas as she went over to Robert.“Yeah, Aaron made it pretty clear that I have to be here.” - he smiled.Or...This is what I think happened before, during and after the football match on 25th June 2019.





	Missing scene from the football match

“Oi, cheer up.” - laughed Aaron as they walked towards the field. - “You don't have to play, you just have to watch it.”

“Yeah because that makes it better.” - scoffed Robert.

“Is this coz I said you'd make a pretty cheerleader?” - smiled Aaron.

“What? No.” - answered Robert shaking his head slightly – “It's just... I helped with Vic's stuff and... I don't know... I think it's too soon.”

“What? Her moving back to her own house? Come on Robert, she said she wanted to go. Just, let her do her own things. If she said it's okay, it must be okay.”

“I know, I just...”

“You just wanna be there for her, I know.” - he said patting his shoulder. - “She's gonna be fine. Now, can you just support this match? It's gonna be good, take your mind off things at least.”

“What's the point of me going again?”

“You say you'd rather miss this?” - he asked raising his eyebrows as he looked down his own body, and Robert had to admit, Aaron was pretty fit in football kit.

“Alright then.” - he said rolling his eyes, but Aaron didn't miss the sly smile on his face. - “I'll bear it somehow.” - he smirked. Of course he's gonna enjoy watching his husband, but obviously, he's not gonna tell him that. Besides, he'd enjoy it a lot more if it was only the two of them at home... Aaron could wear those shorts there as well.

* * *

“You couldn't escape it I see.” - laughed Chas as she went over to Robert.

“Yeah, Aaron made it pretty clear that I have to be here.” - he smiled.

“Husband duties.” - answered Chas with a soft smile on her face. - “I thought blokes don't have an issue with footie.” - she added wondering, and Robert was struggling to answer. How was he supposed to tell his mother in law that he'd rather ravish her son at their home, instead of being here in the middle of a muddy field, where all he could do is watch... and pray that he won't get a boner? In the end, he was saved by Paddy who dragged Chas away, and Robert couldn't be more thankful.

The team was awful. More importantly... Bear was awful. He was the worst manager Robert has ever seen. He knew Aaron was a good player, he saw him playing more than once, but no matter how fit his husband looked, it didn't help the fact that this match was painful to watch. He thought about skiving off but he knew Aaron would make him pay for that. Maybe he'd put on a sex ban... like last time when he was crossed with Robert. And that would be even more painful than this sorry excuse of a match, so Robert did the only thing he could... stayed put, focusing on his husband.

* * *

Of course, he got roped into this mess.... of course, he had to play in the end, but at least it was over quick and aside from a snarky comment from Chas – “I bet you're glad you came.” – it was only slightly humiliating. He didn't care much but it was still a joke. By the time they got back to the pub, he could get his focus back on his husband... who was still in his shorts, driving Robert mad, without even realizing it. Although his grinning face said otherwise.

That's why Robert couldn't wait for Aaron to go to the loo, so he could follow him. He didn't even care if it was obvious. He couldn't wait a minute more, he'd go mad.

“Finally.” - he said to himself as he realized there was no one else in there apart from Aaron. - “We're alone.”

“Why? You want something is that it?” - he smirked as he washed his hands. He knew Robert would come and find him. He knew him too well. And to be honest he would've been slightly disappointed if he didn't show up.

“I'll tell you what I want.” - said Robert as he stepped behind him, pushing himself against Aaron's body.

“Excited, are we?” - he teased leaning back, allowing Robert to place kisses along his neck.

“Very.” - groaned Robert thrusting his hips.

“We should go home.” - moaned Aaron. Even if he expected it he was still kinda surprised by his husband's reaction, not that he hated it. He just didn't expect him to be this desperate.

“I can't wait that long... please don't make me.” - whispered Robert and Aaron did the only rational thing... pushing him back to an empty stall and locking the door before he kissed him hard.

“I knew it.” - he laughed.

“Knew what?”

“That you'd like me in this kit.”

“You kidding? I'm surprised nobody noticed how much I loved it.” - chuckled Robert before he took a sharp breath as Aaron's hands loosened his jeans.

“I hope no one saw you with this in your pants.” - he grinned as he started stroking his cock.

“Believe me.... it was... torture.... oh god don't stop.” - he panted.

“We need to sneak out of here.” - said Aaron whispering in his ear. The next thing Robert knew he was on his knees before him, ready to take him into his mouth. - “Coz I want a proper shag, in a bed.” - Robert had to close his eyes as Aaron started to twist his tongue around him. His hand found its way into his hair, pulling it a bit, just how he knew Aaron liked it. He wasn't under the illusion that he could drag this out, his husband set up a brutal pace, and he knew it was a matter of seconds before he loses his mind.

“Aaron...” - he couldn't even finish whatever his mind wanted him to say before his orgasm caught up with him. He was still out of breath when Aaron stood up, tucking him back into his jeans, with a satisfying smile on his face.

“Aren't we a bit old to have quickies in dirty bogs?” - he asked smiling.

“You can blow me anytime.... anywhere.” - answered Robert as they stepped out. There was still nobody there, or they just heard the noises and decided to give it a miss, either way, the boys just stood there for a second, smiling like they were naughty kids up to no good.

“How about... we go home... and you blow me. Reckon you owe me one.” - smirked Aaron.

“Deal... but after that, you'll have some making up to do.... you know, for making me go to this stupid match in the first place.”

“You didn't even get a blow job if it wasn't for this match.... idiot.” - he smiled.

“Let's just go home.... we can sort out the rest.”

“Oh, I'm sure we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this ever since I've heard that comment from Aaron about him being in his shorts, and the ep with the match really helped with it, so here it is. 
> 
> If you have requests (only canon stuff) or you just wanna chat about robron or anything:
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
